Obsession
by ObsessionAmortencia
Summary: Goûter ce fruit du pêcher, d'une allure si inoffensive. Qu'est-ce qu'un fruit pourrait-il faire au Prince des Serpentard? Pas grand chose, pensons nous. Fruit de passion, de destruction, qui va les détruire de l'intérieur malgré eux. Suivez la descente aux enfers de ces deux ennemis, réunis par une obsession plus que destructrice. Une dramione clichée? Oh non, loin de là...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, Voici la première Dramione que je poste ici!

Petits détails : Elle se déroulera en deux tomes, le premier sera sur la 6ème année et le deuxième sur la 7ème année.

Certes, ils seront Préfets-en-chef pour le premier tome mais, sus aux préjugés, ma dramione ne sera pas clichée du tout.

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis par reviews s'il-vous-plait !

Morgane.

* * *

**ϟ Chapitre 1**

Il était environ sept heure du matin.

Le soleil commença à chasser la nuit qui s'était installée dans la sombre chambre du jeune Drago Malefoy; laissant ses rayons vagabonder sur le lit de ce dernier. Dans un grognement, le vert et argent tira sa couverture pour se cacher de l'astre éblouissant, en vain; celui-ci avait déjà inondé toute la pièce. Drago se leva nonchalamment en attrapant une robe de chambre qui était posée aux pieds de son lit.

Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux devant le miroir puis se rendit à la cuisine où sa mère s'affairait depuis un moment.

En effet, depuis que leur elfe de maison était partit, plus personnes ne faisait les tâches ménagères Narcissa avait du se rendre à l'évidence et était devenu une femme d'intérieur qui prenait soin comme elle pouvait de sa maison. Le jeune homme lança un regard vide vers le plateau d'argent bien garni que sa mère lui avait laissé en évidence sur la table et prit aléatoirement quelques mets préparés comme il les aimait pour les emporter avec lui dans le salon.

Il s'assit sur le canapé de cuir noir qui y trônait et entama son jus de citrouille.

-Drago,_ tonna la voix de Lucius, faisant tressaillir le garçon_. N'oublie pas que je compte sur toi pour être le plus discret possible. Le professeur Rogue est au courant de notre petite affaire et sera là en cas de besoin, mais... _Se coupa-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de son fils_, N'oublie pas que tu es un Malefoy, et que quelque soit ta mission, tu devras la mener à bien, par toi même, quelles qu'en soient les pertes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... _Finit-il en s'éclipsant._

-Oui, père,_ répondit tout aussi froidement le blond._

Celui-ci replongeât sa tête dans son verre avec lassitude. Pourquoi donc cette mission était si importante? S'il en avait eu le choix, il ne serait même pas retourné à Poudlard cette année, et encore moins en tant que Préfet-en-chef. C'est vrai, qu'avait-il fait de si honorable pour mériter ce titre? Rien. Le pire serait encore de savoir qui aurait l'honneur de partager ses rondes. Par Merlin, faites que ce ne soit pas un de ces idiots de Gryffondor, je ne pourrais pas les supporter une minute, espérait-il intérieurement. Le jeune Malefoy n'était même pas heureux de revoir Blaise ou même ses amis.

Il sentait que cette année n'allait pas aller dans le sens qu'il voulait, elle allait même mal tourner, il le pressentait du plus profond de son âme.

-Drago,_ l'interrompit doucement sa mère_. Je voulais te dire que tu devrais te rapprocher de la petite Parkinson cette année ton père et moi trouvons que ce serait une bonne idée, car elle est de bonne famille et...

-Il est hors de question que je parle à cette sangsue cette année, mère, _s'emporta-t-il_. L'été avec elle fut assez rude, et puis, je vois où vous voulez en venir.

Narcissa s'assit auprès de lui et planta ses yeux fatigué dans les siens. Elle paraissait si épuisée, cela mettait le Serpentard dans tous ses états voir l'état dans lequel était sa mère alors qu'elle se tuait à la tâche pour son père qui lui, ne levait pas le petit doigt pour l'aider, c'était insupportable.

La vieille femme regarda autour d'elle et, étant sûre que son mari n'était pas dans les parages, s'autorisa un moment de faiblesse et serra ses bras autour du coup de son grand enfant.

-Oh surtout,_ implora-t-elle_, fais attention à toi.

-Oui, mère,_ sourit-il tendrement. _

Lorsqu'elle desserra son étreinte, le Prince des Serpentard se leva lentement et monta à sa chambre. Là-haut, il sortit sa mallette de cuir et y enfouit les affaires demandées sur la liste en y rajoutant quelques habits et autres effets personnels. Il la referma sans mal et choisit sa tenue avec soin un haut noir, une cravate de la même couleur et un pantalon gris sombre. Il se rendit à la salle de bain où il s'habilla et se coiffa.

Lorsqu'il en sortit, sa mère était sur le pas de la porte. Elle le regarda de haut en bas en souriant, puis passa difficilement une main dans les cheveux de son fils.

-Ne les laisse pas plaqués ainsi, _se moqua-t-elle gentiment_, tu fais trop sage.

Il sourit à son tour et la prit une dernière fois dans ses bras. Il huma son parfum avec difficulté. C'était la dernière fois en tant qu'enfant, en tant qu'âme libre et pure, qu'il pouvait s'autoriser cela. Quand il reverra sa mère, il sera mangemort.

Il eut un déchirement au cœur lorsqu'il dû quitter les bras si rassurants de Narcissa pour descendre rejoindre son père. Il fit un dernier signe à la vieille femme et retrouva Lucius en bas des escaliers. Le vieil homme lui tendit son bras et c'est avec méfiance que le vert et argent s'en saisit. Ils transplanèrent sans encombres et arrivèrent au chaudron baveur où le mangemort repartit directement. Drago se dirigeât vers la gare de King's Cross et arriva juste à temps au Poudlard express. Il pénétra dans le train et chercha le wagon des préfets avec une certaine inquiétude. Il en trouva enfin la porte, qu'il poussa délicatement en la faisant coulisser il crut mourir en apercevant son homologue. Il resta sans bouger, cherchant des yeux où était la blague et se demanda s'il pouvait tomber plus bas qu'il ne l'était déjà...

* * *

Le réveil sonnait huit heure du matin chez les Granger.

Hermione s'étira en laissant grandir un sourire radieux sur son visage endormi. Aujourd'hui, elle se rendait au Terrier, elle allait enfin revoir ses amis ! Ils lui avaient énormément manqué, ce qui rendait les retrouvailles encore plus excitantes. De plus, cette année, la Gryffondor allait pouvoir réaliser son rêve elle avait été nommée Préfète-en-Chef et personne ne pourrait lui gâcher ce plaisir. Malgré tout, la jeune femme ne s'inquiétait pas à propos de son homologue et avait totalement confiance en Dumbledore.

Elle sortit doucement de son lit et enfila ses habits, préparés depuis le jour où elle avait reçu sa lettre. Elle se brossa les cheveux avec difficulté et accrocha une chaîne en or agrémentée d'un lion couleur rubis autour de son cou. C'était un cadeau qu'elle avait reçu d'Harry en l'honneur de son poste de Préfète-en-Chef. La brune avait très envie de revoir son meilleur ami qu'elle n'avait pu inviter durant les vacances. Le fait de le savoir seul l'angoissait au plus au point, surtout après la perte de son parrain malgré tout elle devrait attendre le lendemain pour le revoir, à King's Cross.

Le cœur emplit de joie, elle dévala les escaliers pour se rendre à la cuisine où ses parents l'attendaient pour déjeuner.

-Bonjour Mione! _Sourit sa mère en la prenant dans ses bras_. Alors, c'est le grand jour, hein ? N'oublie pas de nous envoyer quelques hiboux surtout !

-Oh oui, _s'enthousiasma-t-elle_, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Et toi papa,_ rajouta-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de son père_, n'oublie pas de bien nourrir le hibou lorsqu'il arrive, pour que le courrier me revienne à temps !

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma fille,_ lui répondit-il tendrement en lui servant un lait chaud et deux tartines grillées._

Elle engloutit rapidement son petit-déjeuner en écoutant les dernières précautions laissées par ses parents et elle fila boucler ses valises dans sa chambre. Elle s'attarda alors sur une photo d'elle, Ron et Harry, à leur première année à Poudlard. Qu'ils avaient changé ! Mais bien sûr certaines choses, elles, resteront toujours les mêmes, comme par exemple leur amitié elle savait qu'il ne se quitteraient jamais, ou bien même l'appétit de Ron ! Elle pouffa à cette pensée et saisit Pattenrond pour le mettre dans sa cage. Lorsqu'elle eut fini le tout, elle embrassa ses parents une dernière fois et, munie de poudre de cheminette, entra dans sa cheminée.

-Le Terrier !_ Annonça-t-elle en jetant la poudre avant de disparaître dans un nuage de poussière._

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cheminée des Weasley, Ginny la serra dans ses bras, suivie de près par Ron qui se jeta littéralement sur Hermione. Celle-ci fut bousculée par tous les membres de la famille qui avaient attendu avec impatience son arrivée. Tous la saluèrent un à un et Ron finit par embarquer la jeune femme avec lui pour déposer ses affaires devant la chambre de Ginny.

-Comment vas-tu ? _S'écria-t-il, heureux de la revoir._

-Je vais vraiment bien, mais je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle d'Harry et cela m'inquiète, _avoua-t-elle. _

-Moi non plus, _lâcha Ron_, mais c'est Harry, que veux-tu ?

Hermione et lui passèrent à table avec le reste de la famille, heureux de tous se retrouver. Fred et Georges y présentèrent leurs nouvelles farces et attrapes, filtres, chocolats et potions qu'ils allaient mettre en vente dans leur magasin. Le repas se passa donc sous les rires et les histoires de la fratrie. Sans arrêt, Ron avait lancé des regards à la jeune femme, qui, à chaque fois qu'elle le surprenait, rougissait de plus belle.

Après le repas, Hermione passa le reste de la journée avec Ginny, à parler des amours, de la vie en général. Notre jeune lionne avait plus d'une fois penser à lui parler de ces regards que le rouquin lui avait lancé mais elle s'était à chaque fois ravisée, pour elle ne savait quelle raison. Peut être se faisait-elle des films ?

Elle fut interrompue dans ses rêveries du soir par le bruit d'une chouette. Surexcitée, elle passa la tête par dessus la rambarde de l'escalier et scruta le sol.

-Est-ce une chouette que j'ai entendu ?_ Hurla-t-elle._

-Allez Ron, dis nous si Harry est avec toi ! _Cria Ginny_.

-Je le saurais si mon meilleur ami était avec moi !_ Rétorqua-t-il._

En bas des escaliers, Harry Potter daigna enfin se montrer, tout sourire. Ginny se précipita en bas pour le prendre dans ses bras suivie d'Hermione, Ron et Molly. Ils se mirent tous en cercle autour de lui pour le saluer, euphoriques.

Soudain, Ron se rapprocha lentement d'Hermione et lui caressa la joue. Elle sursauta et le sonda du regard, inquiète. Le reste de la petite famille fit de même, interloqués.

-Je.. Heu..._ Bafouilla Ronald._ Tu avais du dentifrice...

Hermione sourit sans vraiment relever et se précipita dans les bras d'Harry, heureuse.

Après quelques échanges, le trio d'or se rendit à la chambre de Ron pour parler plus tranquillement. Ils s'assirent en cercle autour de la petite table en bois , fenêtre ouverte, pour laisser passer l'air frais du soir. La rouge et or était tellement contente de revoir ses deux meilleurs amis, même si à présent, elle appréhendait un peu la découverte de son homologue.

-Vous savez,_ commença Ron_, tout le monde commence à douter de la sécurité de Poudlard avec Dumbledore. Ma mère a faillit nous faire rester ici Ginny et moi, lorsqu'elle s'est énervée, il y a quelques jours. Mon père lui a dit qu'elle était complètement maboule, que Poudlard était un lieu sûr et elle s'est calmée.

-C'est vrai,_ renchérit Hermione,_ même mes parents qui sont moldus savent qu'il se passe des choses et que aller à Poudlard devient dangereux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tout le monde reproche à Dumbledore ainsi ? _S'enquit Harry, troublé._

-Ils le trouvent trop vieux ! _Souffla la brune._

-Mais il n'est pas si vieux, c'est débile !_ Pesta Harry_. Il n'a que... Il a quel âge déjà ?

-150 ans,_ répondit le rouquin_, plus ou moins quelques années !

Tous trois éclatèrent de rire. Leur complicité était toujours présente malgré les six années et toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé. Rien n'avait changé, absolument rien entre eux et rien ne pourrait les changer.

-Oh, _continua l'Élu_, je voulais vous dire, l'autre soir, j'ai aperçu Malefoy et sa mère à Barjow et Beurk, ils avaient l'air de cacher quelque chose, de ne pas vouloir être suivis, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

-Et bien ? _Pouffa Ron_. Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à ce que lui et sa môman font ?

-Non mais, _soupira Harry_, je les ai suivis, avoua-t-il, et j'y ai vu Drago observer une armoire... Et il n'était pas seul, il y avait beaucoup de monde. Je pense que c'était une cérémonie ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Arrête Harry, je sais où tu veux en venir !_ Lâcha la Gryffondor._

-C'est arrivé c'est tout ! _Protesta le garçon._ S'en est un.

-Un quoi ? _Questionna Ronald qui ne suivait plus._

-Harry pense que Drago est devenu un mangemort.

-T'es barjo !_ Rétorqua le garçon à l'intention du Survivant._ Qu'est-ce que tu-sais-qui ferais d'un petit con comme Malefoy ?

-C'est logique, _lança-t-il._ Son père est un mangemort, ils côtoient des mangemorts, c'est normal que s'en soit un.

-On en sait rien ! _S'énerva Hermione_. Tu n'as pas vu la marque des ténèbres, alors tu ne peux pas l'affirmer.

-En tout cas,_ abandonna le brun_, je me méfie de lui, il n'est pas net. Vous devriez faire de même.

Cette phrase, lâchée si froidement, mit fin à toute discussion dans la chambrette. Un à un, les trois amis se couchèrent, épuisés de leur journée et inquiets. Décidément, cette année non plus ne sera pas de tout repos, songea la jeune lionne.

Le réveil se fit en douceur, sous les mots doux de Molly qui les attendaient pour déjeuner -elle avait concocté un déjeuné gargantuesque pour toute la fratrie- mais le tout assez rapidement pour ne pas prendre de retard.

Les préparatifs, eux, furent un vrai marathon, rien que de pouvoir entrer et garder la salle de bain avait été un beau bazar. Mais c'est en un seul morceau et complètement prêt qu'ils étaient arrivés à King's Cross bien avant le départ du train. Hermione avait salué ses amis et était directement allé vers le wagon des Préfets-en-chef, vide évidemment. Le temps passait et personne n'arrivait, mais l'anxiété de la brune montait à chaque seconde qui défilait. Lorsque la porte coulissa enfin, elle eut un choc. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver, venant d'un directeur comme Dumbledore ? Pourquoi les avoir mis ensemble ? Voulaient-ils assister à une guerre ?

C'était vraiment impensable.

* * *

Voilà, merci de m'avoir lu, laissez moi un review avec votre avis s'il vous plait!

Morgane.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici enfin mon chapitre 2, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais j'ai un emploi du temps chargé.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**ϟ Chapitre 2**

Drago Malefoy était tétanisé. Sur Poudlard entier, il avait fallut que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore lui choisisse cette répugnante Sang-de-bourbe comme homologue. Ce choix était d'autant plus déstabilisant que le directeur avait eu connaissance de la haine qui avait grandi au fur et à mesure des années entre les deux élèves pourtant, il avait décidé de les réunir. Le Serpentard ne voyait pas pourquoi le vieil homme avait fait une telle chose . Quelle stupidité !

Il se ressaisit en levant la tête, déposa sa mallette sur le porte-bagage au dessus de son siège et s'assit tout en ignorant royalement la Gryffondor qui fulminait. Il lança un regard vers la vitre et observa la voie 9¾ disparaître petit à petit. Las de cette situation qui ne faisait que commencer, il poussa un bruyant soupir d'exaspération.

-Ne crois pas, Malefoy, que je sois heureuse de devoir faire mes rondes avec toi !_ Souffla la jeune femme._

-Le fait de te voir est déjà assez répugnant, Granger, _grogna l'interpellé_. Donc n'en rajoute pas une couche en parlant, ta voix m'horripile !

La petite porte coulissa de nouveau et le professeur McGonagall entra dans le wagon avec un sourire bienveillant. Elle poussa un petit soupir et se mit entre les deux ennemis qui se fusillaient du regard.

-Bonjour à vous chers Préfets-en-chef, _s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement._ Je viens vous remettre vos capes, ainsi que vos insignes que vous devrez porter tous les jours sans exceptions. Vous ne pourrez exercer vos pouvoirs de Préfets si vous ne les portez pas, alors tâchez de ne jamais les oublier. Je compte sur vous, _continua la vieille femme en leur lançant tour à tout un petit regard suppliant_, pour faire régner l'ordre dans notre école sans vous battre. Montrez l'exemple, est-ce bien clair ? Toute sanction distribuée,_ continua-t-elle sans attendre leur réponse_, doit être justifiée... N'est-ce pas, monsieur Malefoy ? _fit-elle en fixant le préfet_. Pour terminer,_ dit-elle en leur distribuant leurs affaires_, vous devrez partager une salle commune. Bien évidemment, vos chambres ont toutes deux une salle de bain privée. Bonne chance, à vous ! Je vous retrouve à Poudlard.

La directrice de Gryffondor s'éclipsa, laissant derrière elle les deux homologues, perplexes. Ils regardèrent leur cape respective, toutes deux ornée d'un P enroulé par un serpent et un lion. Elles étaient, mise à part l'insigne, très simples et de couleur noire, se mariant parfaitement avec les tenues habituelles. Hermione rangea le tout soigneusement dans sa valise et se rassise avec ennui sur la banquette.

Malgré le fait qu'elle le détestait plus que tout, la jeune femme trouvait que son homologue eut quelque chose de changé. Oui, il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Dans son regard, quelque chose s'était éteint, le rendant encore plus froid que d'habitude. Il était étrange, comme s'il cachait quelque chose...

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça, pauvre idiote ! _Pesta le sujet du trouble de la rouge et or qui avait remarqué qu'elle le regardait. _

-Ne crois pas que je te regarde, Malefoy... _Bafouilla-t-elle_. Je heu... Je rêvassait juste.

-Et bien rêvasse autre part !_ Cracha-t-il._

Énervée, la brune sortit en pestant du wagon et s'en alla rejoindre ses amis, quelques portes plus loin. Elle les salua, rompant leur discussion animée et s'assit à côté d'Harry. Aucun des deux ne parlaient, alors qu'à peine deux secondes avant son arrivée, le débat battait son plein. Ron fuyait son regard, rougissant et lançant quelques SOS du regard au Survivant.

-Bon, qu'y-a-t-il ? _Soupira la nouvelle arrivante exaspérée._ Déjà que la journée commence mal, n'allez pas y remettre une couche avec vos cachotteries, les garçons !

-Pas la peine de t'emporter,_ la calma l'Élu_, explique nous plutôt ce qu'il se passe et d'ailleurs, qui est ton homologue ? _Finit-il en souriant._

-Voilà ce qui ne va pas, _lâcha-t-elle d'un ton las_. Mon homologue, c'est Malefoy.

-Quoi ?!_ Crièrent d'une même voix Ron et Harry._

-Oui, vous ne rêvez pas,_ lança la jeune lionne, sarcastique. _

-Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose, _positiva le brun_. N'as-tu pas trouvé qu'il était étrange ?

-Euh...Non... _Mentit la Gryffondor, sachant très bien où son meilleur ami voulait en venir_. Et puis, il n'a pas la marque ! Tu vois, _gronda la jeune femme soudainement_, je te l'avais dis, tu t'es fais des films pour rien.

-Mais Hermione, réfléchit donc. Peut être que la cérémonie ne s'est pas encore faite, mais je suis sûr qu'il est de mèche avec Voldemort.

-Harry, _souffla Ron_, si elle te dit qu'il n'a pas la marque, c'est sûrement que tu t'es trompé, tu ne crois pas ? Peut être qu'en fait, _il _n'en a pas voulut.

-J'ai.. J'ai besoin d'air ! _Soupira l'Élu en sortant, un paquet à la main._

* * *

Le Prince des Serpentard, s'ennuyant seul dans son wagon, avait décidé de rejoindre ses amis, un peu plus loin à l'arrière du train. Lorsqu'il arriva, il fut accueillit à bras ouverts par Pansy, ce qui avait eu le don d'agacer le blond plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Blaise l'avait discrètement salué d'un regard gêné et compatissant. Les trois amis s'étaient ensuite dirigés au fond de l'habitacle.

Le Préfet-en-chef était en train de ranger sa mallette dans le porte bagage quand un épais voile de fumée assaillit le wagon tout entier, arrachant quelques cris et quintes de toux aux élèves affolés.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était?_ S'enquit le dernier en grondant._ Blaise ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Calmez vous ! _Se leva d'un bond Parkinson._ Ce ne sont que les premières années qui font les idiots. Allez, Drago, assieds-toi, on sera bientôt à Poudlard.

Méfiant, le jeune homme s'exécuta non sans lancer quelques regards méchants vers les autres passagers.

-Poudlard ! Comment ils osent appeler ça une école ?!_ Persifla-t-il._ Je me jetterais du haut de la tour d'astronomie si je devais y rester encore deux ans !

-Qu'est-ce.. Que tu entends par là ?_ S'inquiéta la jeune femme._

-Disons qu'on ne me verra pas perdre mon temps en cours de sortilèges, l'an prochain,_ lâcha-t-il sarcastiquement._ Ça te fais rire, Blaise ?_ Gronda-t-il en_ _reprenant son ami qui se moquait_. Rira bien qui rira le dernier.

Soudain, un léger bruit de métal attira l'oreille du jeune Malefoy. Ce dernier leva la tête hargneusement et aperçut une valise bouger. Il ne bougeât point, tout en surveillant de temps en temps les barres de fer où étaient posées les malles.

Le train s'arrêta à la gare de l'école et ses amis sortirent, l'attendant à la porte.

-Partez devant,_ leur lança-t-il_, je veux vérifier quelque chose.

Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus personne, Drago ferma la porte et tout les stores d'un coup de baguette . Puis, en la pointant devant lui, il fit volte-face et la brandit en l'air, vers les portes-bagages.

-Ta maman ne t'as jamais dit que c'était mal d'écouter les conversations des autres Potter... ?_ Cracha-t-il avec un sourire méchant._ Petrificus Totalus !

Un poids invisible tomba d'un coup, emportant avec lui une petite table. Le vert et argent s'en approcha et retira la cape d'invisibilité qui cachait le corps d'Harry Potter.

-Ah oui, j'oubliais, elle est morte avant que tu puisses essuyer la bave de ton menton ! _Grogna-t-il en écrasant le nez de son ennemi d'un coup de pied_. Ça, c'est de la part de mon père, je te souhaite un bon retour à Londres ! _Finit-il en recouvrant le Survivant du tissus. _

Il prit nonchalamment son bagage et sortit du train, en direction de l'entrée du château où son homologue l'attendait en tapant du pied. Il se mit à la fin du cortège des élèves de première année, et la jeune femme, se retenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de ne pas inonder le garçon d'un flot de reproches, le fit avancer jusqu'à l'estrade où Dumbledore venait de finir son discourt habituel. Le choixpeau répartit lentement les élèves dans les quatre maisons et conseilla a tout le monde de rester fort et brave en ces temps difficiles.

Puis le vieux personnage reprit la parole, berçant lentement Drago qui repartait dans des songes plus sombres les uns que les autres.

-Et enfin_, termina le vieil homme,_ je vous présente le professeur Horace Slughorn, votre nouveau professeur de Potion. A présent, les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal seront donc tenus par le Professeur Rogue ! _Finit-il sur une pointe joyeuse. _

La table des Serpentard s'anima d'un coup et tous applaudirent leur directeur de maison. Les mets apparurent sur les tables et les élèves s'y ruèrent, heureux de se retrouver. Tous excepté le vert et argent. Il avait à peine bougé depuis qu'il s'était assit et ne répondait aux interrogations de ses camarades que par un « Mmmh » peu convainquant.

Le repas enfin terminé, McGonagall vint rejoindre les deux Préfets-en-chef et les accompagnât à leurs appartements. Un tableau monumental se dressa devant eux. Il représentait une prairie. Celle-ci était sombre, froide et triste un arbre mort trônait en son centre et il ne semblait pas y avoir de vie. Très accueillant, pensa ironiquement le jeune homme.

-Cette année, le mot de passe est « pomme ». Évidemment, vous devez le garder secret et... Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai choisit,_ sourit-elle devant la mine_ _interloquée de la rouge et or_. Je vous laisse ici, vos rondes ont lieu les samedis, mardis et jeudis. L'emploi du temps de cette année est très précis pour éviter au maximum les écarts et préserver la sécurité de l'école, je vous demande donc d'être à cheval sur les horaires. Je sais que vous ferez une bonne équipe.

Puis elle s'éclipsa, laissant les deux préfets seuls.

-Pomme,_ chuchota la brune. _

Le tableau se tourna alors, laissant un étroit passage aux deux adolescents qui pénétrèrent dans l'antre. Hermione ne put retenir un cri d'admiration lorsqu'elle fut au centre de la pièce.

Celle ci était géante et circulaire ces murs et le sol étaient faits de marbre. Elle était richement décorée par des tapisseries des deux maisons et, juste au dessus de l'immense cheminée centrale, un tableau représentant un lion et un serpent s'entremêlant. Elle baissa les yeux et fut surprise de voir un mobilier assez riche, comparé aux vieux fauteuils qu'ils avaient dans son ancienne salle commune. Le canapé était en cuir de couleur émeraude, agrémenté de coussins doré. La table basse était en acajou, une grande bibliothèque en chêne pleine à craquer de livre se dressait à la gauche du sofa. Cette salle était vraiment chaleureuse et parfaite pour y passer tout l'hiver à lire, recroquevillée dans le canapé, face au feu crépitant la rouge et or était sous le charme.

Elle se précipita alors vers une porte rouge où son prénom était écrit en lettre d'or. A l'opposé exact de cette chambre s'en trouvait une autre, avec une porte verte où le prénom de Drago était écrit en lettre d'argent.

Elle entra donc, et fut heureuse de retrouver un lit à baldaquin agrémenté de beaux rideau et draps blancs, un bureau et une armoire. La pièce était toute simple, sans prétention, mais très accueillante.

Elle trouva alors une seconde entrée, qui elle donnait sur la salle de bain autant le dire, elle était monumentale. La fameuse salle de bain des Préfets n'avait pas volé sa réputation !

Une baignoire creusée circulaire trônait au centre, face à la fenêtre faites de vitraux représentant la forêt interdite et un grand miroir accompagné d'un lavabo se trouvaient un peu plus loin.

Heureuse, notre jeune lionne déplia toutes ces affaires et se précipita dans le salon pour choisir un livre à lire. «_ Malédictions, enchantements et potions_ _interdites du professeur Malro_ » capta directement son attention, comme happée par le livre ans même l'avoir ouvert, elle s'en saisit et le débuta confortablement installée dans son lit.

* * *

Drago émergeât péniblement de son sommeil, trop habitué au rythme qu'il avait pris pendant les vacances. Il prépara ses affaires et traîna son corps vers la salle de bain. Il s'habilla sans grande conviction, se coiffa et fit un brin de toilette. Enfin, il se redressa, souffla un coup, afficha son ordinaire air hautain et, satisfait du résultat, sortit de la pièce. Il se rendit alors à la Grande salle -complètement vide, pour une fois- et déjeuna tranquillement.

Petit à petit, les élèves des différentes maisons arrivèrent, plus ou moins réveillés, pour se restaurer. Il lança quelques regards discrets vers la table des Gryffondor et ne vit pas son homologue. Quelle fainéante ! En retard pour le premier jour de cours. M'enfin, persifla-t-il intérieurement, elle est censée être surdouée, alors elle peut bien se débrouiller par elle même.

La journée se passa lentement le Serpentard était lassé de ce train-train. Tout l'ennuyait la vieille McGonagall et ses transformations, la réunion pour les futurs matchs de Quidditch...

-Monsieur Malefoy..._ Pesta le Professeur Rogue_. Votre inattention pendant mon cours est... dérangeante. Je vous attend à mon bureau à la fin de l'heure.

Le jeune homme souleva les épaules en soupirant et lança un regard désespéré à la page de son livre.

C'était le bouquet ! Comme s'il avait assez de temps pour en perdre à parler des Défenses contre les forces du mal !

Il finit l'heure sans donner plus d'attention au cours et attendit que la salle se vide avant d'aller voir le mangemort.

-Monsieur Malefoy, je pense que vous êtes au courant que je suis de votre côté... Et il faudrait que vous soyez... plus... impliqué dans votre mission. Vous êtes trop distant des autres élèves. Vous cachez mal votre jeu...

-Qu'est ce que cela peut vous faire à vous que je réussisse ou non cette foutue mission ? Ce n'est pas vous, _cracha le blond_, qui risquez de perdre votre famille !

Il tourna les talons et s'en alla d'un pas furibond, se précipitant vers les appartements des Préfets. Il cria littéralement le mot de passe et entra dans la pièce tout en espérant que personne ne l'eut entendu. Il allait s'allonger dans le canapé pour souffler un coup quand quelqu'un planta sa baguette dans son dos, le faisant sursauter de plus belle.

-Si tu as touché à un de ces cheveux, Malefoy, tu vas souffrir, _siffla une voix proche de l'oreille du vert et argent._

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu mon chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé, n'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis par review! :)

Bisous,

Morgane.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, voici mon 3ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis par review et de suivre mon histoire si elle vous plait!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**ϟ Chapitre 3**

Drago Malefoy se retourna vivement, un air grave ayant pris place sur son visage. Il lança un regard hautain au Survivant et s'assit dans le canapé, sans faire attention à son pseudo-agresseur.

-Où est-elle ? _Pesta Harry._

-De qui parles-tu, Potter ?

-De ton homologue. Celle à qui, j'en suis sur, tu as fais du mal.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu, _lâcha le Serpentard hargneusement._ J'en ai complètement rien à faire de ta sang-de-bourbe, _cracha-t-il en se relevant_.

Il bouscula le brun et se rendit à sa chambre, exaspéré. Le blond s'allongea sur son lit et tomba dans un semi sommeil. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger mais il pouvait encore penser, il était toujours conscient, cela suffisait.

Son avenir n'avait rien de très beau à lui réserver. Allait-il être capable de mener à bien sa mission ? Quelle serait-elle ?

Un bruit soudain le sortit de ses rêveries. Un hiboux venait de taper son bec contre la fenêtre. Il était immense et noir comme la nuit, le genre qui vous file des frissons rien qu'en vous regardant. Le jeune homme laissa entrer l'oiseau qui, aussitôt qu'il eut largué l'enveloppe sur le bureau, repartit dans un bruissement de plumes.

Le vert et argent l'ouvrit la main tremblante et en lu le contenu.

« Rendez vous en haut de la tour d'astronomie à 17h »

Pas de signature, pas de provenance, rien, aucun indice. Il regarda l'horloge accrochée en face de son lit et se mit en route. Déjà 16h40. Les couloirs étaient remplis de monde, les conversations allaient bon train. Quelle plaie, cette agitation permanente !

Il se déplaça avec difficulté dans la foule et arriva -enfin- à la tour d'astronomie. Cinq heures sonnèrent et une sorcière aux cheveux en pagaille apparut, du moins son image... C'était dur à expliquer elle était comme transparente. Drago fut troublé par cette apparition il s'approcha doucement, méfiant.

-Bellatrix ? _Hésita-t-il_.

-Drago,_ susurra l'apparition_. Je ne peux pas te parler longtemps, je te transmet juste une information. Vérifie que personne n'est là.

-Hominum Revelio. Il n'y a personne, ma tante,_ souffla-t-il._

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a annoncé ta mission... N'oublie pas,_ dit-elle en le regardant tendrement_, que Severus est là, en cas de problèmes.

-Certes,_ s'impatienta le garçon._ Quelle est la mission ?

-Tu dois... _hésita la femme._ Tu dois tuer Dumbledore.

-Je le ferais, _dit-il, indifférent._

Quelque chose en lui venait de changer. En une phrase, il venait de passer dans 'la cours des grands', comme sa mère disait si bien. Son regard était devenu glacial, impénétrable.

Il salua sa tante et descendit les marches lentement. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Comme si, à présent, il était seul face au monde. Seul face à ses amis, face à sa famille. Il était des leurs maintenant et il allait commettre un acte ignoble.

Le jeune homme était complètement déboussolé. Il divagua dans les couloirs un bon moment avant de rentrer à ses appartements sans manger.

Il remarqua alors, sur la cheminée, une pomme. Elle était d'un rouge sang, un beau rouge hypnotisant elle en brillait presque. Voilà enfin quelque chose d'appréciable, pensa-t-il, retrouvant le sourire. Il s'en saisit et croqua dedans, tout en retournant dans sa chambre, l'esprit allégé par ce met de choix.

* * *

Hermione Granger se réveilla en sursaut, secouée dans tous les sens par son meilleur ami. Lorsqu'il eut enfin fini, elle se frotta les yeux et lança un regard vers son horloge. 16h. Absente dès le premier jour, aïe aïe aïe.

-Hermione, que fais-tu encore là ? _S'étonna Harry._ Tu as raté ta première journée de cours ! Il ne t'a pas fais de mal ?

-Je... Oh Harry, je suis vraiment mal là !_ Maugréa-t-elle._ Non il ne m'a rien fait, j'étais tellement fatiguée que je ne me suis même pas réveillée...

Elle posa sa tête entre ses bras, prise d'un gros mal de tête. Si, cela lui revenait. Elle s'était réveillée, en retard. Mais que faisait-elle encore au lit, alors ?

Elle se souvenait de s'être levée avec peu de retard. Elle s'était dirigée vers la salle commune pour ranger son livre lorsqu'une pomme lui avait attiré l'œil. Affamée elle s'en était saisie et avait croqué dedans.

C'est alors qu'un liquide aussi doux que le miel avait coulé dans sa gorge. Un peu étourdie et étonnée, la jeune femme avait mainte fois observé la pomme, elle l'avait même tranché à l'aide d'un sort rien, aucun liquide. Elle avait donc décidé de reposer la pomme à sa place, quelques peu inquiète.

Lorsqu'elle allait entrer dans la salle de bain, un violent début de migraine l'avait saisit et l'avait cloué au sol. Durant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, elle n'avait pu bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se relève pour se diriger machinalement vers son lit où elle s'était rendormie, tremblante de fièvre.

Étais-ce un rêve ? La réalité ? L'adolescente n'en avait aucune idée. Mieux valait ne pas en parler à son meilleur ami, il se poserait trop de question et s'inquiéterait pour rien.

-La prochaine fois, n'oublie pas de mettre ton réveil !_ La gronda-t-il gentiment. _

-Oui Harry ! _Soupira-t-elle en plantant tendrement ses yeux noisette dans ceux de l'Élu. _

Elle porta sa main à son front et se leva, utilisant les dernières forces qui lui restaient. Elle se sentait fiévreuse tout tanguait autour d'elle. Elle fit lentement un pas, puis deux, puis trois... Et tomba au sol. Le brun se précipita et la retourna. C'est alors que tout autour d'elle devint flou tout s'assombrit et elle se retrouva seule, seule dans les limbes de l'inconscient, seule dans l'obscurité.

Soudain, une forêt apparue devant elle. Il faisait nuit, c'était la pleine lune. Elle avança vers elle les arbres nus dont elle était remplie l'effrayaient. Malgré tout, elle continua, comme si elle ne contrôlait plus ses jambes. Elle commença à ressentir une présence... Un regard pesait sur elle.

Elle tourna la tête, de gauche à droite, cherchant désespérément quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui puisse l'aider. Rien, seulement elle, les arbres, la lune et la noirceur de la nuit.

Elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans cet endroit sombre. Les buissons poussant le long de la route ressemblaient à des animaux. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, pas un grillon ni même un hiboux. Ce silence était angoissant, elle n'entendait que son souffle et son cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite, à chaque arbre qu'elle dépassait.

Ces jambes s'arrêtèrent d'un coup de marcher, manquant de la faire tomber. Elle ne pouvait plus avancer ni même bouger ses pieds. Elle sentit alors un souffle frais contre son cou, puis deux mains se poser sur ses hanches.

-Hermione... _Susurra la voix._

Cette voix... Hermione la connaissait. Mais elle ne pouvait dire à qui elle appartenait. Elle était hypnotique, tout comme le parfum que dégageait la personne -ou la chose- qui se tenait derrière. C'était la voix d'un homme, sans aucun doute. A l'entendre et à sentir l'odeur qu'il avait, la jeune lionne se sentit doucement emportée, comme dans un état second. Elle ne voulait pour rien au monde que ce moment s'arrête c'était étrange.

Tout à coup, la rouge et or sentit les deux mains remonter vers son cou. Ayant reprit ses esprits grâce à la panique, elle hurla et retrouva directement l'usage de ses jambes. Elle se mit à courir dans cette sombre forêt, poursuivie de près par son agresseur.

Cul de sac sur cul de sac. La brune se sentait piégée et commençait à fatiguer. Les arbres se ressemblaient tous et il y en avait d'ailleurs tellement qu'elle n'aurait pu les compter. Elle courrait à perdre haleine depuis dix bonnes minutes quand elle trébucha sur une racine. Elle tomba à plat ventre mais se releva rapidement et écouta elle n'entendait plus courir. Il l'avait sûrement perdue.

Elle observa autour d'elle et son regard croisa une petite fiole emplit d'un liquide rouge sang, presque brillant. Elle allait s'en emparer quand deux jambes lui barrèrent le passage. Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard glacé de son homologue.

-Tu es à moi..._ Souffla-t-il en se jetant sur elle. _

Tout redevint de nouveau noir autour d'elle puis elle se réveilla soudainement, entourée d'Harry, Ron et Pomfresh. Elle se frotta les yeux plusieurs fois puis s'assit sur son lit. Alors tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ? Pourtant, elle pouvait encore sentir cette odeur enivrante et les mains de l'agresseur se posant sur son cou, la glaçant jusqu'au sang. Était-ce Malefoy qui lui avait fait ça ? Non, c'était impossible, il ne l'avait jamais appelée par son prénom.

Par réflexe, elle mit ses mains autour de sa nuque, puis le regard étrange du Serpentard lui revint en flash. Jamais elle ne lui avait vu un tel regard intense et pénétrant tout en étant glacé.

-Ça va, Hermione ? _S'enquit le brun en s'approchant d'elle. _

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas du assez manger..._ Sourit-elle faiblement. _

-Tout à fait,_ sortit Poppy en toussotant._ D'ailleurs, miss Granger, vous devriez manger en plus grosse quantité si vous ne voulez pas que cela recommence, hm ?

-Oui madame, merci encore.

Elle se leva lentement du lit et se rendit à la grande Salle avec ses meilleurs amis. Là-bas, ils trouvèrent Luna et Ginny qui se jetèrent dans les bras d'Hermione, lui répétant sans cesse qu'elles n'avaient jamais été aussi inquiètes pour elle.

Ils entrèrent et mangèrent autant que leurs estomacs le leur permettaient.

Au dessert, la Gryffondor croisa le regard de son homologue. Il était glacé, terne, triste. Elle entendit alors une voix, la même que dans son rêve, cette voix envoûtante qui chuchotait son nom.

-Hermione, tu m'écoutes ? _S'offusqua Ginny._

-Oh, euh oui Gin', je suis désolée... _rougit la rêveuse qui venait de reprendre ses esprits._

La fatigue l'avait vraiment usée, elle entendait même des voix à présent. Elle eut un petit rire nerveux qui interloqua ses amis. Elle baissa les yeux dans son assiette et monta se coucher après les avoir tous salué.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle ressentit cette odeur. Elle se laissa alors transporter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente oppressée, elle avait l'impression qu'un serpent s'enroulait progressivement autour d'elle, l'empêchant de respirer.

Ces hallucinations étranges s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'on l'appela.

-Granger, _souffla Drago, lassé_. Bouge de là, tu gênes le passage.

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton Malefoy, sinon...

-Sinon quoi ? _Lui cracha-t-il en la plaquant au mur. _

Le vert et argent l'observa dans les yeux, guettant le moindre signe de rébellion de sa part. Satisfait de sa réaction, il aborda un sourire narquois et la lâcha, continuant sa petite balade nocturne.

Au tournant d'un couloir, après s'être assuré que personne ne l'observait, il fit apparaître la salle sur demande et y entra, méfiant.

Dans le dernier hiboux de sa tante, celle-ci lui avait donné de nouvelles informations. Il devait à présent retrouver l'armoire à disparaître du château, identique à celle qu'il avait pu détailler chez Barjow & Beurk avant la rentrée.

Il fouilla dans cet amas d'objets, sans résultats. C'est alors qu'il tomba sur un miroir. Il le contempla quelques secondes et regarda vivement ses mains, effrayé. Son reflet les avait pleines de sang et affichait un sourire carnassier il baissa les yeux et vit un poignard dans sa poche. Il y mit la main et sortit quelque chose de rond, en l'occurrence, ce n'était pas un poignard. C'était une pomme. Pas n'importe laquelle, c'était la même pomme que celle qu'il avait trouvé plus tôt.

Il voulut voir à nouveau ce qu'elle donnait dans l'étrange miroir mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, le reflet était de nouveau normal. Il se voyait à nouveau lui, tel qu'il était là, la pomme à la main. Il la jeta de toute ces forces et se retourna.

-Alors, on fait des cachotteries ? _Persifla une voix dans le dos du garçon._

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu!

J'ai particulièrement aimé décrire le rêve d'Hermione et cette personne, dans son rêve, j'espère avoir réussis à bien le faire!

Donnez moi votre avis par review, s'il vous plait!

Bisous,

Morgane.


End file.
